


Well, That Was Awkward

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Midtown Tech, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter's classmates find him talking to the Tony Stark, who shouldn't even know he exists. So, naturally, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Well, That Was Awkward

They really weren’t even arguing. Tony was dropping Peter off for school, and the boy was trying to convince him why “Cereal should be classified as soup, Mr. Stark!!”

Tony adored his kid’s rambling like this, and he was listening contently. But maybe he should have been paying more attention to what was happening around them. 

“Is that Tony Stark?!” 

“What?”

“Dude, it’s Tony Stark!”  
“Tony Stark?!”

“Is that Parker in the front seat?”

“It is! What the hell?!”

Suddenly, there was a crowd of teens swarming the front of the school, digging through their bags for pen and paper, shouting “Can I have your autograph?”

Peter, he looked overwhelmed, his cheeks flushing red. 

And that sent waves of anger and protectiveness flowing through Tony. He threw open his door, trying hard not to call a suit. 

The crowd instantly backed away at the sight of the furious man. He glared murderously. Tony wanted to give a full speech on How to Leave People the Hell Alone, but he refrained. He needed to check on Peter.

“Clearly,” he snarled. “You need to learn about personal space. I’m pretty sure they covered that in first grade, though. Do you need a recap?”

The crowd shook their heads, as if scared that Tony would blast them all into oblivion. 

“I want you to leave me and my kid alone, hear? Do not pester him, annoy him, or question him about this incident. One word about you troubling him, and I will make your worst fears come true. Got it?”

The teens nodded frantically, with murmurs of, “Yes, sir,” and, “Wouldn’t think of it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Good. Shoo. Go to class and learn about how babies are made, won’t you?”

He hurried back to the car, sliding in. “You okay, Pete?” he asked worriedly.

Peter smiled. “I’m fine Mr. Stark.”

“Are you sure, baby? You look flushed.” He rested his palm on the boy’s forehead. He seemed about normal temperature, a little warm, but it was hot in the car.

“I’m good, really, Mr. Stark. I just... I don’t think I want to go to school today.”

Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. “Of course, Pete. We can go back to the tower, watch a movie.”

“And cuddle,” Peter added.

He chuckled. “And cuddle, Pete. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments!
> 
> Yell with me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan


End file.
